


I Got the Fire

by Dulin



Category: Gravitation (Anime)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing that Ryuuichi Sakuma doesn't know, it's what the words 'stage fright' mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge ficlet (St Elmo's Fire lyrics) for Freya.

If there is one thing that Ryuuichi Sakuma doesn't know, it's what the words 'stage fright' mean.

The stage is home. It's where he feels good. It's where everything finally clicks into place. There's no need to hide up there. This is the only place where he can be what he's always been.

He gets so excited before going on stage that usually Tohma will go away to be able to concentrate. But at that point, it doesn't really matter anymore. The adrenaline rush is more powerful than any drug could ever be.

The lights are almost blinding when they are switched on, but as they move he can distinguish the sea of faces all looking up at him, screaming his name, singing along with him. Sometimes he will look at one person in particular during the whole concert. He is always happy when he manages to find that same face again.

People excuse his eccentricities because he is a rock star. Rock stars are supposed to behave weirdly, after all. Actually, Ryuuichi is quite an easy star to manage. He doesn't do drugs, doesn't sleep around, walks around with a pink plushie and mangles the Japanese language when he speaks.

People will always see what they want to see. Ryuuichi gives them what they want to see. It's his job.

But his hand doesn't shake when he grabs the microphone. His voice is as powerful as ever when he sings. There is no doubt in his mind that this is exactly where he was meant to be.

"Ryuuichi ! Lights on in fifteen seconds ! You should be up there already !"


End file.
